David Giuntoli
|lastdirected = |totaldirected = 1 |imdb = David Giuntoli |wikipedia = |twitter = @mistergiuntoli |nbcprofile = David Giuntoli |season1cast = X |season2cast = X |season3cast = X |season4cast = X |season5cast = X |season6cast = X |season6crew = X }} David C. Giuntoli is an American actor. He is best known for the lead role of Detective Nick Burkhardt in the NBC drama Grimm. Early life Born in Milwaukee, Wisconsin, Giuntoli was raised in the St. Louis, Missouri suburb of Huntleigh. He admits to not being very athletic as a child. In an Access Hollywood interview, Giuntoli stated, "I was like three feet shorter than I am now until I was a sophomore in high school. But I had the same sized head and ass as I do now. I was an awkward little fellow. In high school I started gravitating a little toward acting." After graduating from St. Louis University High School in 1998, he attended Indiana University Bloomington, earning a Bachelors Degree in International Business and Finance in 2002. Career David Giuntoli returned to St. Louis after college. However, his heart was in being an entertainer instead of a career in finance, something his family realized early on as he always enjoyed making people laugh from a young age. Reconnecting with his high school theater teacher, he began taking acting lessons locally. His first career break came in 2003 when he was discovered by talent scouts for MTV and cast in the networks reality series Road Rules: South Pacific. The three-month adventure in the South Pacific and a subsequent appearance on the seventh season of Real World/Road Rules Challenge provided the resources to pay off his college debt and further cemented his decision to pursue acting as a full time career. In 2007, he moved to Los Angeles, California to further pursue an acting career. There he studied under director and acting teacher Chris Fields before joining the Echo Theater Company. A long series of guest appearances on various TV series an TV movies followed, including Nip/Tuck, Veronica Mars, Grey's Anatomy, Ghost Whisperer, Privileged, Without a Trace, and Cold Case, among others. Giuntoli was also in consideration for the title role of the relaunched Superman movie Man of Steel, but he was eventually beaten out by English actor Henry Cavill. His biggest role in TV to date is the NBC series Grimm, which premiered in October, 2011. In addition to his work on'' Grimm'', Giuntoli was seen in 2012 in the motion picture Caroline and Jackie in a supporting role. On March 24th 2014, David Giuntoli was among the Grimm cast members who received an honorary badge from the Portland Police Department.Portland PD Badge Giuntoli was cast in the ABC series A Million Little Things in March 2018. Personal life He and Bitsie Tulloch are currently married. They got engaged in April 2016, but they waited until July 23 to announce their engagement at Comic Con.Engaged to Bitsie Tulloch The couple got married in June 2017 in Montana, and they made the news public on July 6, 2017.David Giuntoli Tweets About WeddingBitsie Tulloch Tweets About Wedding On February 14, 2019, David became a father when Bitsie announced that she had given birth to their daughter, Vivian.Birth Announcement Images David Giuntoli Comic-Con 2013.jpg|Comic-Con 2013 David and Russell 2015 Comic-Con.jpg|Comic-Con 2015 with Russell Hornsby David and BItsie wedding picture.jpg|Picture from David and Bitsie's June 2017 wedding Trivia *David Giuntoli is deaf in his left ear.David Giuntoli Grimm Exclusive Interview References de:David Giuntoli fa:دیوید_گیونتولی Category:Directors Category:Season One Starring Cast Category:Season Two Starring Cast Category:Season Three Starring Cast Category:Season Four Starring Cast Category:Season Five Starring Cast Category:Season Six Starring Cast